


Where

by damitmotherflowers



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Where's Waldo - Martin Handford
Genre: One Shot, in one case but, just an idea, well where in the world, whatev, you know cause they’re always saying where and then there names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damitmotherflowers/pseuds/damitmotherflowers
Summary: Lots of memes and drawings with Carmen Sandiego with Where’s Wally so i thought why not make a one shot on how it would be if they meet.





	Where

Carmen just came back from a complete mission, while the twins checkout from the hotel player booked them she decided to relax and reward her self with a cup of black coffee and a pastry from an outdoor cafe she saw before. She was already mentally planning her next mission when her train of thought was interrupted by a voice.

“is this seat taken?” a tall man wearing glasses and a red and white striped shirt and matching hat asked. Before he waited for an answer he pulled the chair and sat in-front of her all while looking around and scanning the area.

“i take it your looking for someone” she said in that carmen voice we love

“No, more of someone is looking for me” 

“with that outfit i think anyone can find you”

“Coming from a lady wearing a red coat and fedora.” He said taking a good look at her. “Whats your name?”

“Carmen, your’s?”

“Wally.” The exchange glance for a brief second until they both herd ”where in the world is Carmen sandiego!?” And “ Wheres wally!?” At the same time

“Thats my cue” they both said.

They both ran in opposite direction after carmen placed what she owed the cafe and a tip. Carmen feels like she might not see wally agian so she turns back to wave goodbye but he already disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> So don’t know what Wally is in this universe, spy? Theif? Secret agent (which may or may not be the ame thing as a spy)? Maybe even a hacker, y’all can decide


End file.
